My Heartbeat
by xBleedingxFromxMyxHeartx
Summary: I've been through a lot to find you. Please don't send me back... Please...[HieiOc]
1. Starter Note

**Hi! Its _me_. :)**

I just wanted to say before I started this story that I will most likely need **help** and would love, as this story goes on, that you guys are here with me  
to give me _advice _and _information_ on what you enjoy reading in stories and how I can make mine better.

-_What deters you from my story?_

_-What you like about my story?_

I love the usual reviews, but adding a little more than 'UPDATE' would go a long way. Reviews also make me _want_ to write for you guys who like the story and make me write **faster**. Also, thoughs of you would will just read the story and just leave without reviewing, I love how you're interested but even an anonymous quick review is **greatly **appreciated. I _stress_ **greatly.**

I want to know what _interests _you people in these stories, cause Im **obviously** not grasping the alluring concept of them after my many **failed** attempts at writing and I wanted to write a story people would enjoy more.

**::People/Readers/Writers::**

If you have any ideas or any comments on what you _DO _and _DO **NOT **_like about this or _any_ of my stories I would appreciate that you tell me.  
_I can take critisim. _**Constructive** _critisim. _

**ANYTHING **you guys can think of to help my writing would be sooo awsome.

----

Any suggestions?

Call 1-800-REVIEW  
Just kidding...I've always wanted an ad thingy like on TV and stuff. (.);;

Okay, well, please _review_ **or** _e-mail_ or whatever you can think of to get _any_ information to me that might help.

(_P.S.:** DO NOT** call that number._)  
...

**Domo Arigato!  
Thank-YOU!  
**


	2. Ch: 1

_I've been through a lot to find you. Please don't send me back..._

**My Heartbeat**

* * *

"You're not supposed to do that." I stood on my toes looking over the tall hedges in front of me, this challenge growing on my last nerve, "Hey lady...hey, you're not supposed to-"

I glared down at the little child poking me in the leg with his dirty, slobbery little finger. Who knows where that _one _finger has been. "Well _I_ happen to have special permission to be doing what I am doing and _you're _blowing my cover now go play with those _other_ kids like a nice little…boy." I growled pushing the ningen child away from me, contemplating wither he was male or female as the rosy cheeks and short hair cut contradicted each other, not to mention the weird clothing he was tortured to wear.

I could feel his stare against my back. I swore, today was not my day, it was as if I had some alluring device implanted deep within my body, that _I_ had no clue about, and it was in _my _body! Anyways, I was positive I had ordered that one little disgusting child to leave me be but as I continued to struggle to even gain a glimpse over the hedge with my lack of length, along with other diminutive features not important at this time, _more_ little ones ran over to me, hence my alluring device to children.

"Why? Are you a cop or something?" The first little 'boy' asked as he wiped his nose with his hand, snot sticking to his arm. I gazed down at him and his arm with a revolted face. I took a step back, afraid I would be stricken with more bad luck for he would wish to wipe clean his arm on my- I glanced down at my attire- _once _really clean skirt. All the children that surrounded me seemed fascinated by my little actions even though I was only standing there.

_What the heck is a cop? _"No, I am not a '_cop._'" I took another step back, leaning into the pointy limbs of the hedge trying desperately to not get touched by their slimy fingers.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Ya, that's called _spying._"

"Are you a spy?"

"Hey lady! Make me a balloon animal!" _The hell??_

"Yea! Balloon animals!" They all began cheering for 'balloon animals.' Why would someone turn an animal into a..._balloon._ _Hm, what is a balloon anyways? _

I growled, baring my fangs and leaning in close to their waiting, expectant faces, "Leave me be you annoying little brats!" My eyes flashed a vivid golden tint, the children scattering and screaming as all the children's elders turned to soothe them, some casting malevolent glances at me. "Whatever..." I turned back to the house I had been observing over the hedge, my target no where to be seen. I grumbled in frustration, throwing my fists down in despair and stomping off down the side-walk. "Stupid little brats..."

* * *

"How's it going so far?"

"Not so good. I lost track of him again."

"Minka! I knew I shouldn't of let you go alone..." The woman sighed exasperated.

"I don't need help." I defended, "I'm following his scent right now; I'll make the meet tonight." I explained running down the side of the road of a nice neighborhood, anxious to finally see him after seventeen years or so. Would he even remember me?

"You better, you may get stuck in Ningenkai if you don't hurry." Her voice got low as if she didn't want to speak the unthinkable, loosing her best friend to the humans wasn't something she was prepared for.

"Kimi..." I slowed my pace, my own voice becoming somewhat low. It was a touching subject, something neither wanted to address, "I...what if he asks….Or...there could be-"

Even in my state of senselessness, she knew what I was trying to say. "No! You are coming home Minka! You know I need you here. _This_ is your home, not the Ningenkai."

I smiled, "Yea..." _We'll see... _I cut off the connection to Kimi and rounded the corner in a hurry, the scent strong in this area.

My breath seemed to stop, a lump forming in my throat as my eyes lingered on his body, another presence walking with him yet I paid no mind to him. I stopped at the corner, forgetting to hide myself and watched as he climbed up the stairs to his house, pulling out a ring of silver and gold items, his companion standing on the side-walk and with me being so caught up in my staring, hadn't noticed my position was noticed. The short youkai was staring at me with a deep numbing gaze as his friend entered his house, being greeted by..._ a family. _

There were two elders and a child, all ningens though in his shelter, just as I had heard but chose not to believe. "Onna, what are you doing here?" I looked down slightly as I heard an arid voice reach my ears but could not comprehend what he said.

I tilted my head, long brown tresses slipping off my bare shoulder. My glazed chocolate eyes seemed to be staring straight through the bitter figure before me.

"Um..." I looked around shook my head, managing to collect myself within those few seconds, breath finally reaching my lungs, "Walking." His glare hardened. Oh this would not end well, "I don't have time for this. I must speak with the other youkai you were with." His hand itched to send his katana through my body knowing I myself was of demon origin. "It is of…important matters?" I took a step back as he flicked open his sword.

"Hn." And he was gone. Sweat lingered on my face, swallowing the lump in my throat as I composed my figure. _Jerk..._ I could feel my heart pound in my head and blood drain from my body. My footsteps sounded like gun shots in my mind as sweat slowly layered my skin.

_This is it…_With eyes pounding and hands shaking, I pointed my finger, and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**Please Review! I don't know how good this is so I need at _LEAST 5 _reviews before I continue.**


End file.
